WO2006/013396 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-508693) discloses an ion mobility spectrometer with an ion filter in the form of at least one ion channel that includes a plurality of electrodes. WO2005/052546 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-513340) discloses an ion mobility-based system, method, and apparatus for analyzing samples.